Lita's denial-the denial
by Prinsessanna
Summary: Lita is in denial about her friend ship with Ken
1. Lita's denail, The denail

Lita's denial  
  
  
  
  
Lita was laying on her bed one day thinking (because she had finished everything else) "ken and I are just good friends nothing else, how come everyone thinks we're boyfriend and girlfriend, just because we hang out allot and spend a lot of time together (which isn't even very much time)i mean ken and I are best friends, he is there when no one else is" a sudden knock at the door jerked lita from her thoughts and she jumped up startled. she smiled as she opened the door and saw ken standing there "Hi" said lita "I was just thinking about you" "really i guess today is my lucky day then" laughed ken, ken liked to joke lita about how she thinks every boy she see's looks just like her old boyfriend, lita smiled "do you want to come in?"she asked "not right now i just came over to ask you if it's ok if i canceled tonight's plans, you see i met this nice new girl in my class....." ken stopped when he saw lita wasn't happy "is that ok?"ken asked "o, sure" lita lied and smiled to so ken wouldn't feel bad and added " I was thinking of going shopping with serena and raye tonight anyways" she lied again,"ok, great" ken said "I have to go now, bye lita" "bye ken" lita said as she shut the door.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
sorry this chapter isn't vary long, but any ways tell me what you think 


	2. Lita's denial, the villins

Lita's denial-chapter 2  
  
  
The next day lita's friend lucy came over she was about 3 years younger then lita since lita was 16, lucy was 13. lucy was vary pretty she had brown hair to a little past her shoulders, she was tall and slender allot like lita. lucy was trying to play mind reader again and lita was getting irritated, "don't you have something better to do then be little miss nosey?" being called nosey had no effect on lucy at all, because she was call nosey rather allot "no, im not leaving until you tell me what wrong!" lucy said "how many times do i have to tell you nothing is wrong!!" lita almost yelled at lucy, "yes something is, you haven't been acting like your self today" said lucy "first you burn the cake you were making and you never burn anything then you see tons of cute goys in the park and don't even say one of them looks like your old boyfriend" lita had a tendency to do that "then we see ken and his new girlfriend and you don't so much as say hi....." lucy trailed off "that's is isn't it??" lucy said " what are you talking about?" lita said impatiently "your jealous, your jealous, hahahahaha" " no, i'm not" shouted lita at lucy, just then there was a knock at the door, which was odd since all the scouts were on vacation probly some were around canada by now lita cautiously opened the door to see 6 girls smiling at her from left to right was Irina, Noel, Amber, Amanda and krystle. " what are you guys doing here" said lita with a smile "we, just thought we'd stop buy and see if you want to go shopping?" said Irina "sure!" said lita then she looked at lucy, "oh, can lucy come with us?"   
"um....." all 5 girls looked at each other "sure, why not" said Amber, so all 7 girls set off to the mall "hay, everyone want to know something about lita?" lucy said as they walked to the mall "what could you possibly now about lita that we don't?" said noel "lita is jealous of ken" said lucy and everyone stopped to look at lita "no im not" said lita getting irritated again "yes you are!" said lucy louder "why would lita be jealous of ken" said Amanda "because he has a new girlfriend that's why" said lucy can you all stop talking about me now, and i'm not jealous of ken!" said lita almost yelling, just then they all heard a screem "what was that?" said krystle so, they ran to where the scream came from and saw a young girl with long silver/blackish hair, bright green slanted eyes, and white skin. The clothing she was wearing, a totaly different story. What looks like a jump suit, yet isn't.  
Half black and red both on top and bottom, different sides, boots to match, and an attitude of no other. right after they saw the girl she destroyed a guy that was trying to stop her with her Ki energey lita excused her self from the pack of girls and ran to an ally way, "jupiter star power" shouted lita, she transformed in to sailor jupiter and ran back to the girl "who are you?" Jupiter shouted at the girl "I am Neerjai !" said Neerjiai "well I am Sailor Jupiter and on behalf of Jupiter I will punish you!" "You punish me? Ha, never, you puthetick humans are no match for me and my Twin brother Kintai! We will destroy the earth" said Neerjiai   
"Kantiai?!? I dont see anyone else around here" said jupiter   
"that is because he is out looking for a good place to start but i desided to start with out him" said Neerjiai "well your not taking care of this planet as long as im here!" and jupiter ran and took a punch at Neerjiai but she missed. "your puthetic!" yelled Neerjiai from 5 feet above the grownd then she hits jupiter in the side, "Jupiter Thunder Dragon" yells jupiter, the attack hits Neerjiai and she falls to the grownd "o,you'll pay for that sailor girl!"said Neerjiai as she blasts lita with Ki energy lita goes fliing accrst the street (all the girls watch in shock as jupiter gets up from the grownd) " I dont have time for this" Neerjiai yells at jupiter and flies off to find Kantiai. sailor jupiter runs to an allyway and detransformes. lita then runs back to every one "hey, what happend??" she asks the other girls "wow you should have seen that girl named sailor jupiter" said amber "she was the coolest" said lucy "ya, she fought great!" said krystle, "i bet that Neerjiai girl won't come back again" said Irina, "well, not for a while anyways" said Noel "well, sounds like i missed a good fight" said Lita with a smile "ya, you would have loved it lita." said amanda the girls finish there shopping and go home except lucy who spends the night at lita's (on a school night)   
  
  
the next day lita and lucy get up and go to school "hey, see you later lucy"said lita walking to her school and lucy walking her hers "ok, bye lita". then lita see's Irina, Amber and krystle "were is Noel and Amanda?" asks lita "Noel is sick and Amanda is taking care of her" said krystle "o, ok" said lita " who's that cute guy?" asks Irina "i dont know but im going to find out" said lita with hearts for eyes " me too," said Irina (also with hearts for eyes) and she folows lita "Hi, are you new here" asks lita   
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
tell me what you think 


	3. Lita's denail, Ken

the next day lita and lucy get up and go to school   
"hey, see you later lucy"said lita walking to her school and lucy walking her hers   
"ok, bye lita". then lita see's Irina, Amber and krystle "were is Noel and Amanda?"  
asks lita "Noel is sick and Amanda is taking care of her" said krystle "o, ok" said lita  
" who's that cute guy?" asks Irina "i dont know but im going to find out" said lita   
with hearts for eyes " me too," said Irina (also with hearts for eyes) and she folowed   
lita "Hi, are you new here?" asks lita "yes, i am my name is Kantiai" said Kantiai   
"nice to meet you Kantiai, I'm Lita" "and im Irina" said lita and Irina   
all of a sudden lita has a flash back   
------------------------flash back---------------------------------------  
  
  
"You punish me? Ha, never, you pathetic humans are no match for me and   
my Twin brother Kintai! We will destroy the earth" said Neerjiai   
  
  
-----------------end flash back----------------------------------------  
lita gasps, "are you ok?" asks Kantiai "what,.... o ya im fine" said lita "its just that,  
do you have a sister named Neerjiai??" asks lita " yes i do, have you met her?" now that   
lita looked at him he was wereing the same jump suit thing as Neeriai exept him was green   
and black and he had blueish black hair, "uumm.....you could say that. well we have to go"   
said lita with "no we don't"said Irina "yes we do, remember we have to go to class" said   
lita looking at Irina "bye, nice meeting you" said lita "ya, you too, bye lita and Irina"   
said Kantiai lita and Irina ran back to the other girls, "so, you guys are already done   
talking to him, are you?" asked amber "ya" said lita "lita are you ok?? you dont look so   
good" said Krystle "ya, im fine........I dont think im going to go to school today" siad   
lita "bye" "bye everyone" said Lita as she walked off. she couldn't belive Kintai was at   
her school 'it was a good thing neerjiai wasn't there' she thought to her self she was so   
deep in thought she didn't even realize where she was going and bumped in to some one, "oh,   
i'm so sorry........Ken?" she said looking at ken in surprise  
"Hi Lita, aren't you supost to be in school right now?" asked ken "uumm.....im not feeling   
to good, i was going to go home for a while" lita answered "o, are you ok??" "ya im fine,   
just a stomach ache" said lita "ok, if your sure" and with that ken walked off, lita ran   
home and picked up the comunicator off her bed room table forgeting for a moment that the   
scouts were out of town "shoot, what am i going to do i can't fight 2 twin by my self!"   
said lita to her self then she remembered luna had given her some extra wands if she needed  
help to just get a couple of her friends to hold the wands and shout ether solar star power,  
super star power, ocean power, glitter power or opal power. and after the moster is  
defted (not including when it runs away) they wouln't remember anything. "well, i guess   
i will have to get Amanda, Amber, Krystle, Irina and Noel to help, but not lucy she's to  
young she might get hert and i would never forgive myself" said lita to herself again lita  
looked at the clock its was already 12:00 ' well it's to late to go to school i'd just get   
in more trouble then if i stayed home' thought lita 'hhmm....what should i do know' so lita  
desided to do homework after about 2 and 1/2 hours of home work (she had lots to do) lita   
fell asleep. she woke up to some one knocking on her door. she quickly looked at the clock   
its was 5:00!! ' shoot i slept for a long time' thought lita as she went to the door. she   
opened the door and saw ken, and he look vary worried " lita are you alright??" he asked   
"ya im fine, why?" "dont you rememer, we were going to hang out at the arcade"   
" o, ya i'm so sorry, i fell asleep and just woke up" answered lita   
"are you sure your ok lita" ken asked with concern in his voice "ya, i think so" said lita   
"maybe i should stay with you for a while" "no, you dont have to stay im fine, i think i   
am anyways" said lita forcing a smile ' what was she saying, yes she wanted him to stay ,  
why did she just tell him no?!?!' "well if your sure...." he was cut off by lita"but if   
you want to you can stay" "ok, i think i will then" he said with a smile so he came in   
and lita shust the door lita sat down on the couch and ken sat next to her " so, hows your  
new girlfriend?" she asks him "she's really nice, she beautiful and has a great personality"   
"wow, she sounds perfect" said lita not vary happy, "ya, thats why i have to dump her" ken replied   
"what?!?" asked lita almost not beliveing she had herd him right, " I have to dump her,  
i know she's great and everything but she's just not for me. she's way to serious,   
and dosn't like anything i like" he said looking at the floor "o, im sure you'll find   
someone ken" lita said trying to sound soportive. "ya, but now i dont have a date for   
the costum dance this friday" ken looked at lita (who didn't see him look) for a sec.   
then back to the ground. "why dont you just go with one of your friends art school, i'm   
sure any of them would love to go with you." lita suggested "i am, but im not sure how to   
ask her." " its easy you go up to her say "do you want to go to the dance with me and wait for her to answer"   
"ok, i'll try that. would you like to go to the dance with me?" said ken "ya, thats perfect i know she'll say yes"   
lita didn't realize ken was asking her to the dance "no, lita you dont understand i was asking you" said ken smiling   
"you were?? you mean you would rather go with me then somone from your school?" asked lita in a rush "of course i would   
rather go with you" just then ken's cell phone rings "hold on a sec." "ok" ken walked in to the other room. he came back  
a couple minutes later.  
"who was that?" asked lita "oh, just some one from work, I have to go. sorry" ken was heading for the door " its ok" said  
lita getting up and walking to the door with him "see you later?" said ken before he went out the door "ok, bye" said lita smiling.   
just when ken left lita senced somthing she ran out to her balconey and saw red and green lights flashing from about a mile away.  
"shoot" lita said to her self ' I didn't talk to the girls yet, what em i going to do!'   
  
---------------------------------------------------  
please R&R   
  
if no one reviews it maybe i'll just stop putting it up  
well bye byez ^.^ 


End file.
